


Cookies for Koro-sensei

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: baking holiday treatsOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 52
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Cookies for Koro-sensei

What was a better way to show one's appreciation for their teacher than a gift that fit the theme of the holiday season. Christmas was about giving and showing how much you cared. If they gave Koro-sensei a gift and presented it with their biggest doe eyes and said something along those lines, they were sure to get something past him.

That was Nagisa and Karma's idea at least. It was why they were in Karma's home, ready to bake Christmas cookies. But apparently they disagreed with what kind of cookies to make.

"We should do the traditional kind, but with fancy ingredients", Nagisa said. Koro-sensei was sure to love treats shaped like evergreen trees and snowflakes but in a rosemary shortbread cookie or a lavender honey one.

"And I say that narcissist would prefer gingerbread versions of himself", Karma argued. This was the guy who was always trying to make tentacles seem cool. He'd be over the moon if instead of gingerbread men he got gingerbread Koro-senseis. Neither of them budged on their idea and ended up baking in opposite corners of the kitchen. Neither was mad at the other. They just thought their own idea would work better.

Because of that, it was a little hard for Karma to ignore the cute way Nagisa's butt moved when he hummed to himself so low that he thought Karma couldn't hear him. And Nagisa couldn't help but melt when he got a look at Karma's expression from his peripheral vision. It was focused, but not in the same way when he was serious about schoolwork or assassination. There was a softness to it as he checked the consistency of his cookie dough. Both of them baked their cookies and decorated them after a cooling period.

Nagisa looked at Karma's cookies.

Karma looked at Nagisa's cookies.

"You know...", Karma started.

"We could combine them", Nagisa finished.

"A cookie with the kind of ingredients found in a high end bakery that he could never afford on his teacher's salary..."

"...In a shape that most appeals to his ego!"

The couple got to baking again, more determined than ever. This assassination attempt ended up failing. But at least they spent a nice afternoon baking together.


End file.
